1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a charging control device, a solar power generation system and a charging control method, and especially relates to a charging control device, a solar power generation system and a charging control method which allow more efficient charging.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for a solar power generation system configured of a solar panel and a storage battery in combination, for using natural energy, or coping with the disaster. In a typical solar power generation system, there occurs a time zone in which supply of electric power generated by a solar panel does not agree with demand for electric power consumed by a load, and it is necessary to perform electric power control that uses a storage battery.
Further, some techniques for charging from the solar panel to the storage battery have been proposed. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H10-42484 discloses a charging device that performs charging by switching between charging with a large current in accordance with a voltage difference between a voltage inputted from the solar panel and a voltage of the storage battery and charging with a smaller current than the large current.